


Special way we fuck

by alycat



Series: kittypup 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two packs had been enemies for as long as anyone could remember, but the final fight took a turn no one could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special way we fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Rating & kinks: NC-17, knotting, claiming, were!animals, animal!traits
> 
> Written for [Blindfold_SPN](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)

-¤-

The morning dew was wetting the grass under Jared's paws, tiny droplets sticking to his fur when he walked over the soft grass, and for a few moments he let himself enjoy the smells of morning, the fog that rolled lazily over the meadow and the stillness of morning. But that was just it, it was too still and Jared knew why; every animal around had frozen in spot, pulled back to hide away in their burrows, far away from the confrontation that was about to take place. Jared looked up and saw the alpha walk a few steps in front of him and when he looked backwards he saw the rest of the pack following them, wolves that varied in size and colours but they were all focused on the body language of their alpha, Jared's father, and when the front wolf’s body tensed ever so slightly there was a rippling through the pack, ears pricking and muzzles catching the scent that had the alpha reacting.

Jared knew the scent well, he had felt it around the woods for years but it was stronger than he had ever felt it before and it stung his sensitive nose enough for him to bare his teeth in a soundless growl. The alpha gave him a stern look and Jared lowered his head and tucked his tail between his legs but the alpha didn't say anything and Jared forced his emotions back and focused on the possibility of a fight.

The fog was slowly lifting and Jared could see shapes ahead of them, grey forms at first but when the pack got closer Jared could see the glossy black fur and golden eyes of the panthers that were waiting for them. The feline smell lay heavy over the meadow, clear evidence that the big cats had been there for a while, waiting for the wolf pack and forcing the illusion that the pack was entering _their_ territory and not the no-man's land that the meadow really was.

Facing the big, sleek animals the pack spread out, alpha in the middle and Jared took his place at the alpha's right side and let his eyes travel over the pack in front of them. The panther alpha was the biggest one, standing taller than anyone else and just like with their pack, he had his closest in command by his side. Jared wondered if the panther beside the alpha was a soldier, or a son, he had no idea how the dynamics of the werecats worked, but there was something about the cat that made the fur on his back stand on end and only will power prevented Jared from baring his teeth again. The cat stood with his muzzle close to the alpha's head, like they were whispering together but then he turned around to look at the approaching wolf pack and Jared almost froze in spot when he was met with bright green eyes instead of the usual golden. He knew who the big cat was, had heard about him and he felt a ripple go through the pack at the sight of the cat they all knew would one day step up as the leader, the oldest son to the current alpha. The green eyed cat looked straight at Jared and they both knew that one day, they might be standing there again, but as heads of the packs. It all depended on how the day would end.

Jared's father walked a few steps in front of his pack and then he shifted, a shimmer traveled over his fur and and then he stood as a tall man, looking down at the big panther in front of him. The cat's pack leader was quick on following and changed into a man, when he took a step forward Jared could see some of the cat's gracefulness in the man's movement. The two naked man stood facing each other, eyes locked together and both packs were bristling with barely contained tension.

"Step down, cat!" Jared's father said, the last word a sneer.

"Why should we back down?" The other alpha hissed. "We‘ve got as much right to these lands as you do."

Jared's father snarled and the entire pack growled, a low rumbling sounds that had the black panthers arching their backs, hair standing on end.

"Ackles," Jared's father said. "Let's settle this feud, right here. Right now."

"You and me?" Ackles asked, muscles flexing when he took a step forward.

Jared could see his father about to answer but the green eyed cat stepped forward and the cat seemed to have a full discussion with his father with just one glance.

"I think my son wants this chance," Ackles said.

Jared didn't hesitate to step forward and he looked up at his father, hoping that the alpha would understand how much he wanted the fight.

"It seems the same goes here. It will be their packs one day, let them fight for the future. Winner takes all?"

"Yes," Ackles said and took a step back, resting one hand on the green eyed cat's shoulder for a second before he transformed and stepped further back to let the other cat take the front position for the first time.

Jared's father mirrored the motion and Jared found him standing in front of his future pack, facing their enemy and he growled low at the feline facing him. The packs stood back, watching the two future alpha's circle each other, not taking their eyes of each other and then Jared lept at the cat with a vicious growl but the feline was faster then he had expected and his paws landed on dewy grass, his teeth bit into air when the cat danced out of his reach. Then the cat was on him, lean, muscled body against his and heated breath against his neck when the panther tried to bury his teeth in Jared but Jared was too fast for it, and he rolled on the side, almost crushing the cat under his heavy body and he gave the cat a wolfish grin when the feline hissed and stumbled away.

The animal was magnificent, thick fur so glossy black that it reflected blue in the morning sunlight and muscles were rippling under skin and the sharp teeth were blindingly white against the blackness. Jared wasn't surprised that he was bigger than the cat, there weren't many in his own pack that came even close to his size and the only one to beat him out in size was his father, but the green eyed cat came closer than any other were, both packs included, and something about that made heat pool in Jared's belly and he realized that despite the fight and despite the snarling around them, he didn't want to kill the cat he was already launching himself at. But he would do his best to make him surrender.

Jared got lost in the fight, the snapping of teeth and the way his opponent looked, fiery green eyes shooting daggers when Jared got close enough for his claws to draw blood on the cat's flank but his smugness faded when the cat spun around and teeth sank into Jared's thigh for a second of bright pain before the feline was out of reach again.

The fighting dance went back and forth, until both the animals were panting heavy and several gashes coloured their furs matted red but with each snap of teeth, each crash of heavy bodies, something was building between them. Jared could feel the change in the air, a new tension between him and a smell from the cat that stung his nose and made him utterly aware of each touch of black fur against his own grey. He could see confusion in the cat's eyes but it only seemed to rise the urge to fight and the cat threw himself at Jared but the emotions seemed to get a hold of the big feline and the cat's movement were getting uncoordinated and Jared knew the fight would be his if only he could keep his calm.

With a hiss and his tail bushy with anger the cat launched at Jared once more and dug it's teeth into Jared's side. The pain flared out from the wound and Jared couldn't stop a low yelp and when the cat drew back Jared tried to not put any weight on the injured side and the cat stepped forward again with new confidence, sure that Jared's injury would hinder him from protect himself and once the cat got close enough the fight was over. Jared's movement was lightning fast and he pinned the cat under him, his belly against the cat's back and his teeth around it's neck.

He could hear a low whimpering from the werecats and the victory howls from his own pack, they all knew that Jared had won but the tension was still there and Jared felt the feline under him arch it's back, pressing up against him and pushing it's tail to the side. A needy mewling sound came from the animal and when Jared looked up he could see the other cats pressed to the ground, submitting to the winning pack in a way Jared never would have expected them to.

The two alphas were once more changed into their human forms and Jared's father stood tall while Ackles lowered his head.

"You have won. We will leave, I ask of you...please... Spare my son's life?"

Jared could feel his fathers gaze on him but the better part of him was focused on the body pinned under him, the flex of muscles and the low sound coming from the cat. He knew one thing though, he did not want the werecat under him to leave.

"No," Jared's father said. "You will not leave, but we will spare his life. This fight was meant for peace, and what better way to establish peace than what we have here?"

The eyes of both packs were on them and Jared felt heat course through his body when he realized what his father meant, what the tension in the air was. He should have understood from the way the cat pushed back against him, rubbing himself against Jared.

And then it wasn't a cat below him, fur changed into silken skin and Jared found his muzzle buried in strands of soft light-brown hair. The body below him was still arching up, firm ass pressing against him and Jared changed without thinking, still holding the man below him down easily even in his human form.

"Be still," Jared growled against the man's skin before he bit down on the man's neck.

"Can't," the man hissed. "Don't want to, need...damnit..."

It was only when he moved that Jared realized that he was hard, sensitive cock pushing against the firm roundness of the man's ass when he writhed under him and a low whimper escaped the man when Jared angled his hips and his cock pushed between the man's ass cheeks. To his surprise Jared was met with wetness, a warm slick heat that invited him in.

"Oh fuck, you're _wet_ ," he gasped.

He could see a flush creep up the man's neck and he turned around to watch Jared over his shoulder. Jared was met with the vibrant green of the cat's eyes, surrounded by long eyelashes and he barely had time to notice the soft dusting of freckles over the man's nose and cheekbones before his eyes zeroed in on a full mouth, plush lips that turned from inviting to plain sinful when a pink tongue slipped out to wet them.

To the side he could hear his father talk, something about 'claiming his prize' and Jared knew the man was talking about the two men in the middle of the meadow but the words didn't really make sense at first, but when the man below him arched once more and Jared's cock slid against the wet opening it all clicked in to place.

"Is this what you want, cat?" he murmured against the man's ear and pushed his hips forward, not enough to slip inside but enough for the man to gasp out a breath.

"My name...is...Jensen," the man hissed.

"And mine is Jared, but that didn't answer the question. But I don't need to ask, do I? You want this, hell, you need it."

Jared's mouth was close enough to the man's ear for his lips to touch when he spoke and he could feel the shiver that ran through Jensen and the man turned his head towards Jared. For a second he thought the man might try to bite him but instead that pink tongue came out again and licked a stripe up Jared's cheek. It was nothing like Jared would have thought, the tongue wasn't silky, instead it scratched slightly over his skin and the touch made Jared growl low in his throat, a rumbling sound that had the man pull back slightly. Jared had forgotten all about the wolves and panthers watching them and he knew he craved more of the rough tongue so he didn't hesitate before he pushed forward, his head stroking against Jensen's and he flicked his own tongue out to trace the corner of Jensen's mouth and the man reacted right away, tongue flicking back out to meet Jared's.

The tip of his cock was still pushed against Jensen's hole and when the tongue licked over the curve of his jaw Jared didn't even think, he just pushed forward to give the man under him a better angle and the movement made his cock push inside. Jensen let out a yowl and his whole body tensed up for a second before he arched back against Jared, nails digging into the ground and Jared moaned when he was surrounded by slick, tight heat that seemed to almost pull him inside.

"Yes, _yes_ ," Jensen gasped.

Jared pushed himself up on his knees and dragged Jensen with him, pulling the man up on all fours and with strong hands on Jensen's hips he looked down and saw the head of his cock buried inside the other man, pink rim stretched around him and Jared let go of the man's hip to reach out and touch the soft skin, sliding through the wetness that Jensen's willing body had produced. The scent of the man was overwhelming and Jared couldn't stay still, his hips pushed forward and he buried himself in Jensen and the man pressed back, making the slide of Jared's cock into his body faster and harder than Jared had planned and he had to hold the other man still to stop himself from coming.

He brought his wet fingers forward and pushed them into Jensen's mouth, full lips sealing tight around them and the man sucked on his digits, scratchy tongue licking away the wetness.

The sounds that came from Jensen when Jared started to fuck him were barely human, the moans and whimpers were punctuated by mewling and yowling when Jared's cock brushed against the man's prostate on every other thrust. Jared heard his own growls and moans, noices he couldn't hold back when Jensen clenched tight around him, inner muscles rippling when the man trashed under him.

Jared pulled his spit slick fingers out of Jensen's mouth with a wet pop and instead took a grip on the man's shoulder and pulled him up at the same time as he leaned himself backwards. The motion had Jensen landing on Jared's lap, pushing the hard cock even deeper into his body and Jensen let out a half choked scream. Jared didn't let him get used to the sudden fullness before he started moving his hips, thrusting deep into the other man and he could feel his orgasm slowly building up, his knot swelling up and it pushed against Jensen's ass and he could feel the man tense up when he realized what was about to happen.

The need to be buried fully inside the smaller man was intense and Jared pushed against him, each time he pressed the knot against Jensen blinding hot lust soared high and then Jensen's body opened up and Jared shoved the knot inside, feeling Jensen's slick heat clench around him when another high pitched sound left the man's mouth and his head tilted back against Jared's shoulder. Being buried knot deep inside Jensen forced his movements to stay smaller, more rutting than thrusting but he knew that every small shift of his body made the knot push against Jensen's prostate and when Jared wrapped one hand around Jensen's cock he could feel the man's body clamp down as Jensen came with a sound between a moan and a loud purr, thick spurts of come covering Jared's hand and up over the man's belly and chest.

The extra pressure on his cock and the sensitive knot was enough for Jared to come apart, wave after wave of pleasure while he emptied himself deep inside Jensen and he felt his cock spurt hot come inside of the man long after the body on his lap went soft and pliant. Jensen tilted his head to the side and the pink tongue came out again to lick the sweat from Jared's neck and the scratchy sensation made his cock twitch out another burst of come that had the werecat purr softly and push himself flush against Jared's body.

They collapsed on the grass and the dew still lingering felt cold against Jared's heated skin. His knot kept him firmly connected with Jensen and when he rolled over on his side he made the other man followed him until they lay spooned together, Jensen still with his head tilted to lick against Jared's neck and jaw. A low purring sound filled the air and Jared could feel the vibration in Jensen's chest, the way it passed from Jensen's body to his and it made his cock throb inside Jensen.

Only then did Jared realize they were alone in the clearing, he didn't know when the packs had left, didn't care either. All that mattered was the way Jensen felt around him, the sensation that the purring sent through them and Jared knew that as soon as his knot would let him, he would take Jensen once more. He looked forward to marking the man's body, bite him and scratch him so that everyone knew who he belonged to. Fill him up time and time again until everyone could see and smell Jared's claim on him.

-¤-


End file.
